Life is Good
by Serena
Summary: Post-FF7. A hero has fallen and a world has been destroyed. But Fate has some interesting things in store for our protagonists. Warning: Smut, Mpreg, Impregnation.
1. Cold

**Life is Good : Cold**

**Warnings: Flashback and angst**

**Major plot twists and events have been deliberately ignored, because I don't give a flying fuck for technical details. A nod to the almighty Armageddon Spell from Ultima VII.**

* * *

Through frosted glass, the young blonde watched disinterestedly at countless, indistinct flecks swirling violently into the inky darkness. Strong winds pummeled the wooden walls of his shack relentlessly, rattling a few loose planks which thankfully, still managed to keep the cold at bay.

Cloud Strife leaned closer towards the sole window to the outside world, and shivered when his fingers touched the frigid surface. Snowstorms continued unabated outside his shelter, ravaging the skies and threatening to bury the entire western continent under ice. He didn't think anyone caught in the storm would live through the wintry night.

If there were _any _humans left alive out there, that is.

Cloud sighed. Even till that day, it was unfathomable how a string of good, even remarkable, events had taken a sudden turn in just less than six months. In the years before, remnants of Jenova periodically clawed their way through from hidden caches of reactor pods or underground Shinra laboratories, causing widespread destruction and unrest – but in the end, they were appropriately dealt with by Cloud and his friends.

Life flourished and endured, nurtured by mankind's determination to save their Planet, spurred by an ever-increasingly rich concentration of lifestream that no longer ended up in someone's Mako reactor. The WRO was committed to rebuilding towns and cities, Shinra's wealth was spent on revitalizing non-Mako-dependent economies and technologies, and the new Avalanche worked hard to maintain peace and stability among different nations and their diverse cultures. Synthetic materia ceased to exist under new laws that prohibit the use of such destructive energy sources.

It was good back then.

Cloud blinked a few times, when he felt his eyes water from the dry air that permeated his tiny abode. He saw his reflection on the window glass then; his blurred image was no longer one of youth, strength and leadership, rather, he looked thin and weary, having fought more than a lifetime's worth of battles and exhaustion. Even the once-vibrant glow from his Mako-blue eyes had somewhat dulled.

The storm began to subside, and gradually dwindled to a heavy snowfall. This was not a normal sign of the passing seasons; it was in the middle of summer, and if one paid careful attention to the falling flakes, one would immediately realize that the snow was _glowing_ a deep shade of blue-green. The luminescence was faint; its deceptive beauty disguised as a harbinger of a more sinister consequence.

Six months before, as Cloud recalled, marked the final return of Sephiroth and his monstrous armies of alien spawns and mutants. Mankind waged a war on an unimaginable scale by uniting against the new menace, but ultimately, the bloodthirsty minions of the legendary silver-haired demon overrun every last known bastion of Men.

In Gaia's darkest hours, She was forced to make a terrible choice. Cloud could still taste the fear and panic in the hearts of many Men, as they watched the rise of Neo-Omega from the heart of a devastated Midgar.

Without Chaos, they could not stop its ascent from the Planet's surface.

Without lifestream, their world would simply crumble into nothingness.

The blonde shuddered at the flood of unpleasant recollections. He stepped back from the window, suddenly disgusted by the coldness of the glass, and the bland, monotonous sight that it beheld. Where green grasslands and lush forests once covered the continents, there were now only barren snow-blanketed hills, and miles after miles of newly-formed glaciers and tundra wastelands. Thick fog permanently shrouded the lowlands, and violent storms frequently swept across the gloomy landscape.

Cloud held his arms close to his body, noting that his frail frame was clothed only by a loose shirt and a pair of worn pants; hardly enough to shield him from the icy temperature. He would need to return to bed soon to conserve his body heat through the night. Tearing his gaze away from the hypnotic sight of glowing snow, he took in the view of his tiny shelter for the night.

Darkness swallowed every corner of his abode, save for the occasional flicker of dying embers from a fire pit that was hastily carved out from the frozen ground. A cooled piece of half-eaten rabbit roast was stuck on a spit and placed next to the makeshift campfire. Some empty crates lay strewn about the two-room building, decorated by sparse furniture, a rickety cot, walls stained with blood and ash, and broken floorboards; the shack was probably the remains of a hunter's lodge.

As the blonde absently picked on a scar on his forearm, he recalled the final hours of the last battle. Cloud would have gladly accepted Gaia's decision, and allow Neo-Omega to take its maiden flight into the far reaches of outer space, if only to escape the clutches of Jenova's wrath and to carry life to another world.

But Fate was cruel.

The young ex-SOLDIER had spotted a familiar face amongst the green rivers of lifestream that weaved into Neo-Omega's core. Instinctively, he had leapt into the smoky, crimson-tinged skies, with all eight swords ready in battle stance. Anger and regret clouded his thoughts, as he plunged straight into Neo-Omega with the same inhuman strength that brought down Bahamut-Sin. At that time, all he desperately wanted was to reach that one person whom he could never forget, could never forgive himself for, and could never let go.

Cloud Strife, once hailed as the hero of the Meteorfall, single-handedly slain Gaia's last life-giving gift to the Planet, only to claim the reward of his beloved for himself.

The young man frowned, feeling unease at the memories of his wrongdoing. He returned to his spot beside the window, and allowed the chill to cover him. Midnight was closing in, with streaks of unnatural purple lightning occasionally painting the backdrop of jet-black, dotted with numerous flakes of glowing blue-green.

Blue and green were once the colors of life, but they now signified otherwise.

Neo-Omega shattered upon its demise, as Cloud remembered, releasing massive quantities of concentrated lifestream into the atmosphere. The shockwaves were tremendous, killing everything within a 100-mile radius and leaving only the empty, ruined, twisted shell that was once a rebuilt, inhabited Midgar. No one knew what happened to the lifestream from Neo-Omega, but the resulting fallout turned out to be the deadliest substance that humans had ever encountered.

Unidentified blue-green mako-active substance rained from the skies for many days. People immediately began to die of acute mako poisoning; animals and plant life soon followed thereafter. Magic ceased to work, and any remaining materia or any form of processed mako turned to dust. As if that was not enough, oil wells ran dry overnight, the great oceans receded, machines and electronics deteriorated rapidly, and temperatures fell dramatically on a global scale. Some said that the Planet had stopped living, others prayed that It was merely hibernating for the winter. Life as Cloud knew grinded to a halt.

Evil was not spared by this cataclysmic change; even the strongest of Jenova's underlings could not withstand the onslaught of altered mako. They gradually withered from the poison, leaving only small pockets of weakened, surviving swarms to scour the forsaken lands for scraps.

Cloud had lost everyone he had known, including friends from Avalanche and WRO, but he was content.

Cloud Strife disappeared from the known civilization then, running away from the needy, the sick and the dying, and away from the fact that he had brought death upon his world. All that mattered, of course, was the person whom he rescued from Neo-Omega, safely cradled in his arms.

Cloud had been on the road for many months now, seeking shelter, gathering whatever survival gear and rations he could find, and moving on when his hideout had been discovered by marauding bands of monsters. He wasn't sure if anyone survived till that day, six months after the mako-active fallout; he hadn't seen any other living humans yet. Very few lifeforms survive, including himself and his beloved, for some unknown reasons. Perhaps it was due to their inherited scientific mis-experiments, or perhaps it was some sort protection bestowed upon them by the Planet; he would never know. But no matter, he thought, there was enough out there in the wild to sustain them, and enough supplies from abandoned cities to live on comfortably.

The winds eventually subsided, bringing a respite from the deafening howls and thus, awakening Cloud from his reverie. The blonde's skin immediately prickled at the unfamiliar silence. Cloud realized his senses have lost some of their usual alertness, because in the next moment, he was caught off-guard by the sensation of warm, calloused fingers sliding along the small of his back.

"Hey, babe. The bed's cold without you," a voice rumbled seductively from behind. Feather-light touches danced around his sides, gentle and caressing.

Cloud's lips curled into a smile. He leaned back, pillowing his head on the firm, satisfyingly warm chest, and settled to listening to the soothing sounds of a living heartbeat.

In this dark, desolate world, perhaps things weren't too bad after all.

Life can still be good, Cloud thought.


	2. Warmth

**Life is Good : Warmth**

**Warnings: Awwwww**

* * *

"I had a dream just now," Cloud whispered, breaking the silence. Thunder woke him up half an hour ago, and left him restless and sentimental about the bitter past.

"Hnn?" It was more of a half-awakened grunt than a legitimate response.

He felt a slightly-stubbled chin resting heavily on his shoulder. Strong sinewy arms reached out from behind and hooked slightly below his waist in a tight embrace. Cloud felt himself blush as he leaned against the warm torso.

"The world was covered in sunshine, green forests and blue seas, just as it used to be," the blonde continued.

He felt a nose rubbing the back of his neck, inhaling deeply. "Thinking about the past again?" the voice rumbled on dreamily.

Cloud looked outside his – their – temporary home through the small window. The storm was already breaking up, revealing silver-lined clouds and patches of clear, starry skies.

"I don't think so," he replied, absorbed in the memory of his dreams. "I think... it was about the future."

A loud chuckle escaped from the other's lips, echoing off the dilapidated walls.

"My little chocobo darlin' is an optimist after all." A soft peck on his nape. "So, was I in your dream? Was there a handsome spiky-haired brunette pole-dancing for you, or was he partying with the pretty girls?" An upward curl of lips brushed against the neckline of his shirt.

A quiver ran down his spine when sleep-warmed breath ghosted over the sensitive spot beneath his ears. Deciding to ignore the other's playfulness as punishment for such tactless suggestions, Cloud pushed himself away from the embrace. He stopped just at an arm's length away from his bed partner. "Hmm.. I didn't see either of us in there."

"Eh?"

"… but I remember seeing Nanaki," Cloud continued calmly.

The blonde wondered briefly if his dream had any significant meaning. To this day, Cloud was not sure if Red XIII survived the mako-active fallout. The blonde had stopped keeping tabs on the living, including his friends, and he refused to count the mounting numbers of casualties; he had long steeled his heart against such mournful, depressing acts since the day Aeris left his life.

Red XIII was last seen heading towards Cosmo Canyon, where the people thronged in a frantic bid to seek refuge from the mako-active poison. The Elders, as Cloud last heard, were working on a cure, but all forty members of the Grand Cosmo Council were overwhelmed by the illness before any antidote could be created. If there were any survivors six months after the first of countless lethal specks precipitated from the skies, chances are they would be at the Canyon, protected from the elements and kept safe from wandering monsters.

Which is why Cloud decided to travel towards there; he was desperate to know what had happened to his world ever since he came out of hiding.

The other person looked confused for a moment and scratched his stubbled chin. Then realization dawned upon him and he let out a bark of laughter. "Nanaki… you mean that red furball? Shit, Cloud, you never told me you had a thing for four-legged critters!" A light smack on the shoulders, and Cloud had to suppress the urge to snicker at his partner's half-asleep-half-forgetful state of mind.

"Yeah. And I think he's got two cubs too. Miniature-sized Reds running behind him and then up some rocky cliffs," the blonde added as his fingers raked the fine golden spiky hair. Slowly, jumbled fragments of his dream began to piece together.

"Hmm… I thought you said that he was the last of his kind?" came the expected question.

Cloud shrugged. He had long understood that his dreams were sometimes weird, sometimes unexplainable, but ultimately, they seemed to be pointing towards something, someone or somewhere – just as that first dream he had about Aeris in the Forgotten Forest. Her ethereal beauty and her last wistful smile were forever etched in his memories, haunting him for many years to come.

The blonde shook his head to clear his mind of such melancholic thoughts. "Anyway, all three of them got up the cliff and the next thing I knew, the view panned out and… I saw the whole of Midgar."

"Damn.. sorry, Cloud.." came the remorseful, genuine apology. Midgar was always a dangerous subject to broach.

"Don't. We've been through this already many times. You're past apologizing for everything that has ever happened to me, remember?" The blonde raised his voice in irritation and crossed his arms, mentally withdrawing himself away from his partner. He didn't feel like arguing with the only other person in the room, who happened to be the one he was sleeping with.

The pain was mutual, Cloud realized. Midgar was where both of them met, trained as SOLDIERs, grew up together, fell in love, and lost everything in the end.

"I know, but.. I shouldn't have.. and.." The other man bit his lips and scratched his chin uncertainly, looking like a lost puppy in the dark. Finally, after a hesitant pause, the brunette closed the space between them, and embraced Cloud from the back again. Cloud presumed his partner had nothing else to say, or could not find the right words to comfort the sorrowful heart.

Perhaps a human touch was all that was needed to mend everything.

Both fell silent, and the mood became sullen. Cloud continued his vigil, mesmerized by the sight outside their home, and the warmth and comfort encasing his body once again like a cocoon.

Slivers of moonlight filtered through the crystalline iced windowglass, dimly illuminating their small home with feeble silvery gleam. Snow and storm clouds had already retreated into the far horizon, leaving behind a clear nightsky.

"It's beautiful," Cloud whispered with a faraway look on his face.

"Mmm?"

Cloud reached out to the window's edge and flicked its latch. He let it creak open a little, allowing fresh air into the room. Surprisingly, there were no cold blasts of biting cold; only moist, mildly chilled air. Has spring – or even summer – finally arrived?

The young ex-SOLDIER took in a deep breath, "The Midgar in my dreams.. it's beautiful. It was in ruins, but it was covered with trees and undergrowth. The place was teeming with life, but there wasn't single human around." He closed his eyes, trying to visualize the scenery again. "I think a few hundred years must have passed," he added thoughtfully.

For some reason, his partner tightened his grip around him. Fingers toughened from months of hard manual labour, from wielding swords and grappling onto mountain ledges, splayed broadly across Cloud's stomach.

"Nanaki's roar echoed throughout the continent, there was a rush of air, and white birds flew overhead. And then the scene faded," Cloud sighed softly, feeling at peace with his surroundings.

"Heh.. like the perfect ending for a sappy movie," the other person interjected, and belatedly clamped his mouth shut when he noticed the blonde's clenched fists. A string of muttered apologies followed, but Cloud decided drop the whole thing. He knew his partner well enough than to take heart to every offending comment – intentional or not.

Cloud closed his eyes, permitting his senses to explore the world outside their shelter: the lingering scent of fresh snowmelt, the silence that pervades the land, and the sensation of a slightly humid breeze against his skin.

"Peace. Happiness," Cloud murmured.

He felt a small tug on his waistband. Fingertips brushed against the fine trail of blond hair below his navel, moving downwards.

"Alive," the other suggested.

Cloud turned around to face his partner, and gazed directly at iridescent maroon eyes. "It's a beautiful feeling, you know?" the blonde said softly, not really expecting an answer.

The other man stared at him in the moonlight. Cloud did not doubt that he probably looked like an angel in the night; the pallor of his complexion, the shine of mako-blue eyes, slender and graceful limbs – he'd never truly possessed a body of a warrior, even after years of toiling and fighting. Cloud smiled when he realized that his partner looked absolutely enchanted by the beauty of that moment.

The brunette leaned forward to kiss the blonde's forehead, enjoying the tickle of soft, spiky golden hair against his cheeks. "Hnn," his beloved's low voice rumbled, and added a few affectionate nips on the earlobes.

The black-haired man continued his tender ministrations, rubbing circles on the blonde's back and eventually sliding into his pants to cup his behind. "Wish both of us were there in your dreams.. I mean, in that Midgar of yours. I kinda miss the ol' days when everything was normal, and well, _good_," said the voice, huskier than before.

Cloud moaned when the first tingles of pleasure started to pool in his groin. He pressed closer to his partner, relishing the friction of hardening flesh rubbing against one another. "Yeah, it was good back then," Cloud replied with a strained voice, when the other man lowered himself and started planting delicate suckles and kisses along his jawline and neck.

"Too bad humans would be extinct in a few decades' time. At least Nanaki has cubs, if your dreams are a foretelling of the future," the brunette murmured between gentle bites on the blonde's collarbones, slowly inching towards the final destination below.

Three buttons had come undone before the blonde realized it, and soon, the loose shirt slid down quietly onto the floor. Cloud shivered at the sudden chill, but that was quickly replaced by the rising heat from within his body. He allowed himself to be lovingly fondled and touched, caressed and warmed.

Cloud reciprocated his partner's actions, by letting his own hands roam the expanse of the other's muscular build, pausing only to grip a handful of spiky black hair as an subtle, unspoken demand for attention to certain parts of his body. His partner was more than willing to oblige, and attacked these sensitive spots with renewed vigour.

"You know, we're probably the only two humans left on this Planet," the brunette whispered between hungry licks around his navel, while his experienced fingers moved deftly around Cloud's thighs in all the right places. Cloud felt tiny sparks of delightful, raw sexual desire building up and coursing through his spine, leaving his body arching in a silent, desperate plea for more.

Cloud's pants were pulled down to his ankles. More coldness assailed his senses, but the he was already melting under an increasingly unbearable assault by his lover. Hot breath tickled his pubes, lips rubbed fervently along the lengthening hard flesh, wet tongue licked and molested his tightening sacs, persuading the sweet thickness within to rise. There was plenty of throaty growling and slick sounds of saliva-wet kisses down there – wonderful, erotic music to his ears. Fingertips teased and brushed the entrance from behind, promising a night full of excitement and pleasure.

"It's… It's alright," Cloud moaned again, loudly this time, when he felt warm lips touching the base of his throbbing cock, nibbling hungrily up to the leaking tip,

"As long as I'm with you… Zack." The pressure to release was fast mounting.

Then, without warning, his arousal was engulfed by sweet, moist warmth, followed by the sensation of an incredibly tight suction around it.

From the small wooden shelter, a sudden cry of ecstasy echoed into the still of the night.


	3. Making Babies

**Life is Good : Making Babies**

**Warnings: X-Rated crack. I sux at sex scenes.**

* * *

"Let's make babies."

Mako-blue eyes flew open.

"W-what?" the blonde stuttered. His mind was still floating halfway between post-orgasmic bliss and a well-deserved slumber.

Bright, mako-purple eyes, and a full set of pearly-white teeth flashed in the darkness of their comfortable bedroom. Zack's trademark grin.

Not a good sign, the blonde thought.

"Nanaki's gonna have cubs, so why can't we have babies?"

It took one minute of staring, and another thirty seconds of searching through sleep-hazed memories, before understanding dawned upon him.

Mindblowing sex after a tiring day of hill-climbing, shelter-seeking, running after their dinner (mutated six-legged rabbits), and later, running away from becoming dinner (mutated six-legged, grossly oversized bears) – is _not_ good for one's mental health.

Cloud blushed nine shades of pink and ten different kinds of red, before turning around quickly in a loud huff. "That was just a silly dream. And we're both _males_, in case you haven't realized," he grumbled in feigned annoyance.

"I know. But I happen to be highly mako-active, and you happen to inherit Jenova's ability to er, change. We'll make a perfect couple. Anything is possible… right?"

Their shared single bed was pitifully small, though incredibly cozy. The musky and masculine scent of the other male was overpowering, though not unpleasant. Cloud could literally _feel _Zack's zesty optimism and energy bouncing off all four corners of their bedroom.

And the poor little blonde was trapped between a wall and that horny brunette. Not a terribly good sign, indeed.

An offending leg (and a hairy one too) touched just below the younger man's knee, and slid down, down along the curves of the calves, brushed the ankles, and finally, toes tiptoed off the ball of his feet and massaged that sweet aching spot on the soles. Days of walking left the blonde's feet tired and tensed, but Zack undid those with a few seconds of gentle presses on the right pressure points.

The motion repeated again, and again, at a suspiciously familiar rhythm. Cloud had to bite his lips to keep himself from moaning when incredibly erotic images start to surface in his mind. He didn't want to trigger another round of Zack's insatiable passion. His sore ass probably couldn't handle a third round of hot, sensual lovemaking.

"… right?" A throatily-voiced reminder prodded him, coupled with a wandering hand slithering across the expanse of his thin chest, fingers tenderly flicking and pinching the nipples each time they brushed by, the feeling of a taut, six-packed torso sliding against his back, and a light nudge on the crack of his ass.

Cloud knew what Zack wanted, but he didn't know how _that_ was tied to the earlier question. "What… do you mean, Zack?" he asked, staring at the wall and refusing to respond to Zack's tender ministrations – yet.

Zack must have moved lower on the bed, Cloud thought, when the blonde felt a tongue licking its way down the spine. Delicate butterfly kisses fluttered around his shoulder blades, and lips explored the curves of an unnatural elongated lump no bigger than child's fist. Zack's unending fascination with the foreign object on Cloud's back was both reassuring and disturbing, sometimes.

Cloud's mind put two and two together. Ah.

"The wing is different, Zack. It's just an extra appendage, just like those one-winged mutants we saw yesterday," he said in a serious and composed tone as possible, trying to diffuse the brunette's growing curiosity. The blonde edged closer to the wall, wondering if those prying fingers would ever stop disturbing him.

"Cloud.. It grew because you had to. Don't forget, we nearly got killed while running around the Nibel mountains to escape those nasty mutants," Strong hands gripped the blonde's arms, tugging the helpless young ex-SOLDIER away from the wall and into his partner's embrace.

"But, but—"

Zack cut off the stammer with a hard, quick lick on the lump on the back, causing a spike of pleasure to burst forth that left Cloud gasping softly. "Out of desperate need, you somehow managed to evolve yourself so that you could evade them in the only possible way – by flight," another pleasurable tongue-jab on that sensitive unnatural bundle of flesh, muscle and nerves, "which was brilliant, by the way."

Cloud decided he had enough of Zack's teasing, and wanted to get straight to the point. He turned around and stared at the brunette, face-to-face and dead serious. "Zack, both of us _already _know that I can make or break body parts at will. With some extra mako energy, of course," he added, rolling his eyes.

Zack seemed to get the hint. He released his hold and match the blonde's gaze with his own. "You bit me and sucked my blood, you vampire," he accused, though playfully.

The younger man would not back down from an opportunity to argue. "I was starving and you had a cut on your neck. Jenova's mind-bending effects made me lick your blood to satisfy this alien craving, and I grew a wing. I. Did. Not. Bite," Cloud said through gritted teeth.

"You—" Zack pointed a finger at his lover.

Cloud simply pushed the pointing finger away nonchalantly. "I picked you up and flew us to safer grounds. You fainted, but lived anyway. No bite-marks left behind. Period. " A small smile tugged at his lips, barely hiding the glee he felt for winning this round of argument. The cut on Zack's neck had already healed, so there was really nothing left to argue about.

Zack opened his mouth, and closed it again. No comeback. In Cloud's mind, he was already doing his little victory jig.

"That bitch should've made you suck my cock instead. There's lots of mako-active goodness from there too," Zack huffed into his pillow.

"In the middle of an epic battle at the peak of Mt. Nibel? Of course not." It was fun to refuse the brunette's advances, Cloud realized.

"Rather than to scream myself silly from believing that my lover turned to a hideous creature, I'd rather scream from a mind-blowing orgasm instead," the older man grumbled, feeling irritated at where the conversation is headed to.

"No."

Zack needed a harsh lesson in life and learn to accept defeat sometimes.

"So, let's make babies."

Though, considering his stubbornness, it'd be futile, anyway.

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon, Cloud. I don't want us to be lonely. I'll make you happy," Zack's voice suddenly softened and dripped honey-flavored syrup.

Change of tactics, Cloud figured. Zack had moved dangerously close and was already pressing the blonde against the bed with the bulk of his heavier, larger frame. Little alarms went off inside Cloud's head.

"I'll make all of us _happy_," Zack nudged his groin against Cloud's, when the blonde did not respond. Cloud swallowed hard.

"Shit, Zack, you're impossible. I said n.. nnh.. no." Velvet-soft foreskin slid against his unclothed cock. Cloud let out a pleasurable half-groan, and balled up his fists against crumpled bedsheets.

Zack hovered just a few inches above Cloud, with a deceptively sweet, innocent look on his face. "If not for me, then for the sake of humanity? For the sake of re-populating the world with little Claudias and Zacharys?" Zack made a very suggestive circular movement with his hips, rubbing on the blonde's arousal in all directions, and sending little sparks of electricity to every nerve ending.

It was difficult not to laugh at Zack's proposition _and_ not to let out yet another groan. Cloud played along, and tried his best at shooting the brunette with a serious questioning glance. "Why do I have the feeling that you want me to play the maternal role here, aside from my inherently unnatural ability to change and possibly.. um, make babies?"

"Simply because I'm Zack Fair?"

That earned Zack a death glare. The older ex-SOLDIER froze. Watching Zack's face switching from a pained wince, to shock-horror, and finally, a sly grin – was amusing, to say the least.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll be a good house-husband, I promise. I'll even change the diapers. Really." A feigned, defeated sigh. Underneath the facade, Cloud envisioned bright, mako-purple eyes, and a full set of pearly-white teeth flashing in the darkness of their comfortable bedroom.

Obviously not a good sign, but Cloud decided to take the chance. Zack's silly proposal of humbly serving the household was glaringly impossible – but too good to pass up.

"And… suppose if I agree to your noble proposal for the sake of humanity, how do we actually go about re-populating this world?" the blonde chuckled. Those little alarms ringing inside Cloud' mind were close to become deafening sirens. He was walking right into a trap.

Zack resumed his seductive hip-grinding, slowly easing himself into position between Cloud's legs. "Hnnn. We'll probably have lots of sex until your body gets the message… and evolve a _womb_ or…" Zack whispered sexily.

A moment of surprise was all the older man needed. Stunned, Cloud could only watch helplessly as Zack _lunged_ for the attack. Lips and hands quickly busied themselves, fondling and teasing the blonde with ruthless efficiency. Zack knew where to touch, and how to bring the younger man close to the brink within heartbeats.

"Or.. start laying _eggs_ like a chocobo…" Zack murmured into the shell of a pink-tipped ear, one hand vigorously pumping, the other spreading ass-cheeks and sneaking two fingers into the cum-smeared crack in between.

Cloud moaned loudly, though he wasn't sure if it was from being sexually ravaged by that older ex-SOLDIER, or from having perverse imaginations about brooding golden hens and their freshly-laid eggs.

If there were any form of protest from the younger man, Zack certainly didn't hear any.

"We could have one baby every nine months," Zack continued, his fingers _vibrating_ deliciously against that overwhelmingly sensitive gland, "so that works out to about thirteen kids in a decade." Cloud's silent squirming and struggling only served to provoke the black-haired man, and the finger-fucking continued at a relentless pace. It was fortunate that the younger man's asshole was already nicely stretched from previous lovemaking and well-lubricated with semen.

Then, without warning, Zack pulled his hand away. Cloud nearly whined in disappointment.

"Though I think with enough persistence," Zack said as he easily lifted the blonde's ass off the bed, "we might eventually shape you up and _push_ that to fifteen," and with that mighty _push _indeed, filled Cloud with his large, thick cock in a single cum-slicked thrust.

Cloud cried out once and panted breathlessly, willing his muscles to relax and accommodate the intrusion. In the dark, he couldn't really make out the features of their bedroom or his partner. However, from the feeling of being pinned hard against the bed, of Zack's hands and legs all over him, and of his lover's coarse pubic hair tickling his balls, Cloud knew this was as close as he could physically get with his lover.

Cloud finally found his voice but only managed a pitifully raspy retort, "I-I'm not going to be your tool of mass reproduction!"

Refusing Zack, for whatever reason, was a natural reaction.

Getting the brunette to listen was an entirely different matter, though.

"I'm gonna take very good care of you from now on, babe," Zack grunted while pumping his hips. Cloud could practically feel himself being drilled and filled each time the throbbing rod pummeled in.

"Gonna fill you up every night, and let my mako-active charm persuade you to change… from the _inside_," the older man continued.

A hot tongue lapped roughly against Cloud's mouth, hungrily seeking access. When his lips parted, that tongue invaded and locked with his own, bringing both men to a searing, almost-brutal kiss. Zack's hands continue to grasp and grab everywhere, leaving no spot untouched. The handjob quickened, causing the blonde to spasm and jerk on the bed as he raced towards completion.

"Gonna sow all my wildest and most potent seeds deep into your fertile garden of love, darling," Zack rumbled in Cloud's ears, thrusting his hips again, and again.

The pulsating flesh twitched with each deepening stroke into him. Cloud could feel pre-cum flowing liberally from his cock, and he could imagine how much more of that slick, clear fluid that Zack is adding to his inner walls. That sexy thought made him moan.

"Horny b-bastard," Cloud managed to growl out between hungry kisses.

"Wanna keep you company all day and night," the cock was pulled out, leaving a gaping emptiness, "wanna make sweet, delicious love to you all over," and it was pushed back inside in a less-than-gentle manner with a smacking sound, "wanna make you cum so much and so hard," when it was buried to its hilt and Zack started to move his hips and rubbed his mushrooming cockhead against the contracting walls inside –oh god– there and all the erogenous areas were massaged in the most delectable ways, "until you're so drained that I can have my naughty ways with you, _inside_ you, as much as I want to…".

The blonde arched his back, his breath hitched, his jaw slack and he was drowning, spiraling, in sheer ecstasy. "P... Pervert," was all Cloud could say, when Zack stopped assaulting his swollen, thoroughly-kissed luscious lips and seductively growled into his ears.

"Just imagine, Cloud… our baby growing _here_."

That rigid pole of cockflesh speared, battered, rammed in short, quick thrusts – again and again, marking that innermost sanctum, claiming it, stretching and spreading the tight enclosed space in there. Cloud's senses were flooded with Zack; Zack's breath, Zack's grunts, Zack's salty and musky odour, Zack's lips and tongue, Zack's fingers, and the center of his universe at that moment, Zack's manhood.

"I'll continue to make sweet love to you even during your pregnancy."

Strong fingers deftly stroked his weeping, engorged arousal, smoothly gliding over the pinkish slit to draw out more freely-oozing pre-cum. The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head as orgasm approached at a frightening intensity. The first warning spasms began at the root, moving upwards in heightening waves.

"I'll tell our child when I'm in _there_," Zack groaned very audibly as he slammed his hips one last time and stilled, deeply embedded in his lover, "that Mommy loves you," the whispers of endearments continued, the twitching flesh pulsing erotically with each spoken word, "Daddy loves you even _more_," there was a surging ripple inside him, signaling Zack's impending climax.

"And Daddy will always love Mommy the _most_," the brunette murmured with a long lick into his right ear, teeth grazing the earlobes.

Muscles seized, balls tightened, the rush of hot liquid along his impossibly hard length. His inner walls contracted and clenched with each passing powerful wave of exquisite pleasure, milking his lover's pulsating organ.

He was cumming, and so was Zack.

"F… Fuck," Cloud cursed.

Bright, mako-purple eyes, and a full set of pearly-white teeth flashed in the darkness of their comfortable bedroom.

"Then, Cloud… shall we make some babies, starting tonight?"

* * *

**Author's note :** I repeat, I sux at sex scenes. I wanted to make it slow 'n sweet, but my muse got impatient.


	4. Life is Good

**Life is Good.**

**Warnings: Squee-happy.**

* * *

Old Nanaki paused for a moment, as he listened intently to the sounds of his glorious roar echoing off the mountainsides around the Midgar Ruins. His fiery tail flickered calmly as he surveyed his territory. The view of the terrain was breath-taking; numerous streams and waterfalls meander around and through the ruins that were covered in lush green vegetation, sounds of awakening insects joining the chorus of migrating birds that flew overhead, and a rising morning sun casting a surreal golden glow upon the landscape as far as the eye could see.

This paradise was a fitting home for his clan, and the symbol of power and prosperity of his kind, he thought. It was at this ancient, mythical site where legends were borned and passed on, eternally standing tall and unyielding to the test of time. A perfect Eden for the dominant sentient lifeform on this Planet, and he was at the pinnacle of the grand scheme of things – Grand Elder Nanaki, Son of Seto, was the guardian of his species, and of his world.

His two little grandcubs, the newest additions to his family, crawled up the steep cliffs and sat alongside him. Both mewled happily, reveling in the morning's sunshine and savoring the lingering scent of rain from the night before.

Nanaki's pointed ears twitched when he heard the familiar shuffling sounds of two-footed footsteps. The fourth traveler in the group was noticeably slower than the rest, but it endured the long, ardous journey equally well, if not with a little more zest than its four-legged brethren. Nanaki grinned when the last member finally emerged from the rocky outcroppings.

So many generations have come and passed, yet Nanaki could still recognize the features inherited from its First Fathers. Fair and furless skin, long and clawless but well-muscled limbs, a graceful standing posture without a tail, a youthful face with boyish looks, spiky jet black hair swept to the back, bright sky-blue eyes, and _ah yes_, that single golden wing on its back, stretched out majestically and glittering in the morning sunlight. The great old cat nodded in approval.

Nanaki felt a sense of pride of having helped to raise many of its kind in the past. At the same time, he felt a little nostalgic as he reminiscence distant, poignant memories a few hundred years back – a time when the world was filled with mythical creatures, fantastic technological wonders and magic, neverending adventures and quests for glory and heroism, and the eternal struggle between the forces of good and evil.

Looking at the calm, serene surroundings, Nanaki felt almost as if everything that had ever happened was a mere fairy tale. Not many still believed in the legends of Old Nanaki, and so, lately, the aging warrior confined his storytelling to the youngest cubs during bedtime.

Nanaki gestured the latecomer to sit beside him with the cubs, and to share the wondrous panoramic view of the fabled ruins.

As Nanaki watched the sunrise together with his ever-growing family, he growled contently.

Life is good, he thought.


	5. Omake

**Life is Good : Omake**

**Warnings: Smut galore ahead.**

_Spoilers : Oh yeah, in case anyone is curious to know about the background on this lil' fic. With the powers vested upon me as a hyperimaginative writer, the world of FF7 as we know had been wiped out. Everyone died, except for the protagonists in this story. Also, (1) Zack's spirit was rescued from being sucked up by Neo-Omega, dragged to the world of living, has become a livin' and breathin' bag chock-full of mako (he has plenty of mako in his erm, bodily fluids). (2) Cloud has the ability to change his body e.g. grow a wing, thanks to Jenova's cells inside him. But this change requires a lot of energy, and Zack happens to be a very convenient source of that energy… (1) plus (2), you do the math._

* * *

"Nnn.."

Spasm. The involuntary jerk of hips.

Velvety lips glided from the root of his hardness, traced the outlines of veins, and then encircled the bulbous head with moist warmth.

Ah, delicious suction.

Delightful spasms danced around his navel, down the treasure trail and all the way to the scrotum. He shuddered; fatigued, but still responsive.

A wet tongue flicked on the reddened head, and its tip slipped into the small opening there, persuading more of the sweet milk to flow out.

There wasn't much left in his sacs since the last orgasm; he was already pleasantly emptied many, many times in the past few hours by his insatiable lover.

"Mmm?" Something long and slim was probing inside him – _again_. When did it enter? he distantly wondered, still lost in his dreams.

"Hnn.. what –unnh– …" Another long one found its way there, coated with cooled, slippery slickness that was the night's worth of spent passion. The two, or was it three, fingers –he presumed– pressed and made little suggestive humping motions. As if he wasn't stretched enough already, he thought.

Sweat-sticky sheets clung onto his skin. Uncomfortable. His sleep-depraved eyes refused to open. Fingers could only grapple around those sheets blindly, hoping that he could fend off the source of the annoyance.

Strong hands pinned his wrists to the bed. The familiar, warm weight lying atop him. He felt his backache returning, but he didn't struggle. He let out a tired yawn.

"..wanna sleep. Please," he muttered dreamily, mentally batting away a marauding tongue licking his neck and down to his chest, mixing saliva with droplets of sweat from the past hours of intense, sensuous lovemaking. Teeth scraped his perked nipples, followed by lips rubbing against the firmed tips; he let out a soft moan in response. Mischievous suckles in-between, leaving his nipples wet, slightly puffed and very pink.

Gentle, coaxing, but not terribly lustful. Yet.

".. 'm tired. G'away," It was supposed to be a command, but the crack at the edge of his voice made it sound like a weak plea. He kept his eyes shut, half-expecting to be left alone. Who was he to demand when he'd been the one being mounted, and thoroughly ravished for the past many days and nights?

Calloused hands released their grip on his wrists, sliding along his arms and shoulders, caressing. Those hands eventually reached his neck, cupped his jaws and tilted his face upwards. Simultaneously, those lips that had assaulted his naked torso a minute ago, had found their way to the same place, and moved in for a tender kiss.

He simply surrendered to the pleasurable invasion of hot breath and exploring tongue, of fingernails against his jugular and throaty growls harsh against his lips, and as he recalled dimly, of strong knees parting his thighs and throbbing hardness nudging his sperm-slicked entrance. His back arched and pressed against the heavy weight atop him, his cock semi-erect and bobbing with his movements – against his will; against his desire for a restful slumber for the night. Leg muscles twinge in protest from too much work in too short span of time. Even bed creaked threateningly in agreement.

More, he heard the other say. Unspoken, but understood.

"Don't wanna… mm' worn out," he murmured, forcibly pulling away from the kiss, and then found himself embraced tightly. Escape was futile. Trapped.

"N.. no…."

It was becoming unbearably hot and suffocating. This time he thrashed weakly against the strong hold. Tenderness slowly gave way to lust, the petal-soft kisses on his neck and face became hungry and desperate, fingers that touched lovingly now roamed wildly on his sides and back, clawing, bruising, grasping. Caught in a vivid nightmare, unable to fully awaken himself. Panic began to build up deep inside, in tandem with the rising heat pulsating from his groin.

It is so easy, a persuasive voice whispered at the back of his mind.

Hush, little one, and surrender, it cooed.

Just yield, and allow to be penetrated, it commanded.

Willing and subservient, there shall be no pain – only pleasure, it promised.

Desirable. Tempting. Enticing.

He spread his legs further wantonly, obedient to the voice, and he let out a long, low moan when thick hardness filled him in a single push. Still slightly stretched from the last lovemaking, he could take in the entire girth and length without feeling too uncomfortable. Still soaked with the warm, slippery seeds from the last few couplings, he gave no resistance to the intrusion into his body. He felt his muscles clamp involuntarily around the invading phallus, eliciting a low growl from the other.

It is so easy, indeed.

His partner began thrusting his hips, slowly at first but none too gentle, eventually gaining speed and momentum with each passing second. The hard flesh pulsed inside him, excited by the tightness and the contractions around it. It surged and receded, carving its way deeper and deeper, occasionally at different angles, stroking and massaging extremely pleasurable regions that left the younger man panting breathlessly and crying out in small, ecstatic moans.

A storm of desire, feelings and emotions welled up from within him, threatening to overwhelm his shaken soul. However, he bit his lips to stifle any words from escaping. He couldn't say anything.

This timeless, ageless, act of lovemaking wasn't his to decide in the first place. But he wasn't complaining at all.

The rigorous thrusting continued, never once breaking in rhythm. Ceaselessly pounding, plundering aggressively. He could very well visualize how the congealing cum from the last lovemaking sessions were being pushed deeper and further inside him. The passageway inside him was being shaped and molded according to his mate's desire, lovingly coated with warm, lubricating pre-cum and creamy semen, paving the way for more seeds to flood his inner chambers.

Such a delicious thought. He moaned with unrestrained passion, silently begging for more, wordlessly wanting their bodies to join, merge, and become one.

His back protested against the growing aches and pains, and so he reached around in the darkness, grasping his partner's sides and holding on for his dear life. He was falling, falling, and falling.

Spasm. The involuntary jerk of hips.

Almost there.

He raise his hips and hooked his legs around his partner's waist, allowing the invading flesh to burrow far, far deeper than before. He mewled with pleasure when a sweat-slicked palm pressed on his weeping arousal, and fingers curved to tighten around it.

Possessiveness.

A few more short, quick breaths, a few more waves of uncontrollable pleasure washing over his body, a few more times of bucking and jerking uncontrollably on that sweat and cum-soaked sheets, and finally, finally, a powerful orgasm crested over and crashed upon him. He opened his eyes then.

Mako blue stared into iridescent maroon.

Drawn curtains had blocked out moonlight, leaving their bedroom as dark as a starless night. He couldn't make out the features on his partner's face, couldn't see if the other was trembling in the throes of his own climax, didn't know if his beloved was drowning in the molten bliss as he was.

Rhythmic, primeval groans of pleasure interspersed with tender callings of his name. Sweat-slicked thighs fastened tightly against the curves of his ass. Heavily sex-scented breaths hot against his cheeks. His partner was cumming, and cumming hard.

Each time his partner's eyes glazed and darkened, each time the throbbing hard flesh pulsed and twitched, each time another thick spurt of hot, potent seed was propelled to his innermost depths, inundating, adding to the pool that made his belly bulge a little more, each time their small bed creaked dangerously with the weight of two men coupling continuously like animals in heat – he felt ever more satisfied.

Contented. Bliss.

Bred. Mated.

Loved.

* * *

"Nnh."

"Not comfy?"

"N..no. It's just that – mmh.. I think he's practicing his omnislash. Oh god."

"Hmm. I wonder if he'll be as cute as you, and as strong as me?"

"Nngh.. You're responsible for this too, Zack."

"My beautiful boyfriend, with his beautiful belly, carrying my beautiful baby…"

"Are you even listening? Stop touching.. mmmmh.."

"C'mere. Daddy wants to love you both."

"Ah, don't lick there. And s-stop pinching my nip.. unnh!"

"I'm so turned on, darlin', seeing you on the bed, naked, ravished, and pregnant. Let me _in_.. nnh.. wanna _love_ you again."

"Stop saying such weird things! I-I'm all dirty. You need a shower. The bedsheets need cleaning. And I haven't even cooked–"

"Breakfast can wait."

"But we've already done it five times this morn– aaahh.."

"Gods, Cloud, you're still so hot and tight. Love you.. _nnh_.. love you.. _hahh_.. love you _oh god_ **so, so much**.."

And so, the sex continues.

**The end?**


End file.
